Let me go Monkey!
by SelenityHyperion
Summary: Series of Oneshots using the characters from BlackBelt's 'Wit and Courage' Fanfic. Hiei and Callie feudal scene and Hibari death scene.
1. Hiei and Callie Feud

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYU gang. Callie is owned by the illustrious, gorgeous, simply wonderful BlackBelt!

Selenity: I wrote this after reading chapter 10 of _Wit and Courage _by BlackBelt. I figured I would take a quick moment to show a bit of Hiei and Callie fighting…I just always wanted to see Callie do this. So…Here ya go!!

Hiei was in the temple, glaring daggers at the couple on the couch. Kuwabara had been placing all of his attention on Yukina all day long and frankly, his grating voice was beginning to wear Hiei's nerves thin. The dragon was beginning to pulse, wanting out, wanting the blood of the buffoon that dared to place a hand on the young ice maiden.

'_If he touches her leg again I swear I am going to let the dragon out to eat him._'

The fluffiness continued for a few more minutes, Kuwabara continuing to dote adoringly on Yukina.

Then she came in.

He heard her long before she actually entered the room. The sound of breaking glass and shouted apologies met his ears, making him roll his eyes. Narre a few seconds went by when they heard a scream and a thud, followed by the shouts of Kurama. Without a second thought, Hiei disappeared from the window sill and found the source of the noises.

Callie lay sprawled on the floor, rubbing her butt and she stared up at the ceiling, eyes watery, and tears threatening to spill over. Kurama just stood nearby, shaking his head and sighing in exasperation.

"What the hell did you do this time, monkey!" Hiei yelled out, his eye already beginning to twitch.

Big mistake.

In an instant, Callie was latched onto him, squealing in excitement. "HIEI!! I love you so much!! I can't believe you came to see what had happened to me! I kenw you care about me, my Hiei!!"

Kurama looked at the pair, eyes narrowed.

"I didn't come to check on you, primate! I came to make sure you weren't tearing down the temple. Now get your butt into the living space and stop trying to destroy the temple and yourself!" Hiei's whole body was beginning to twitch, especially when the monkey just laughed and began jumping up and down, still hugging onto the fire demon.

"HIEI! You have to hear what happened today at school!! There was this special type of food from America! They were called Beef Bubble Surprise and when I poked it, it busted and sprayed hot nasty lunch food everywhere! It was so gross!"

"What do you mean hot nasty lunch food?! Did you manage to get yourself burned, too! You should know better than that! STOP IT!!" Hiei screamed in frustration as she wrapped her legs around his, her arms around his waist.

"It is all right my prince! I shall be fine! The nurse said they are only first degree burns!" Callie was gazing up at the red faced demon lovingly.

"I knew you'd do something like this! Now get off before I kick you off!! Let GO!!" Hiei attempted to peel his monkey off while Kurama just stood there, shaking his head, a smirk forming on his lips.

"KURAMA! I told you she shouldn't go to school! She has burns all over her, just look at it! It's made her even uglier!"

"HEY! HIEI how dare you say that! That's so mean!!" Callie proceeded to bite down on his leg, causing him to yell out and try to shake her off, only to find himself falling backwards and landing with her on top, still biting his leg hard.

"LET ME GO YOU LITTLE PRIMATE!!" By this time, Kurama was laughing his ass off, the entire temple gathered to watch the couple struggle.

'_They are so cute!_' Botan thought as she wandered over to her mate.

'_Oh my. What did onii-san do to Callie this time?_' Yukina wondered as she watched Hiei pull at Callie's hair in an attempt to pull her off.

Kuwabara stared at them, thinking, '_Holy crap! I hope she doesn't get rabies!!_'


	2. Death of Hibari

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYU gang

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYU gang. Callie and Hibari are owned by the emminent, magnificent, elaborately amazing BlackBelt!

Selenity: Okies I'm bored! Sooo….here's another one-shot for Wit and Courage!!

Hibari had been stuck in Kurama's greenhouse all day and night, only the fox for company. Outside, it was still raining, as it had been for three days straight. The red-head was at the other end of the greenhouse, bent over some vials of chemicals.

"Hey Kurama? Have you seen Hiei-san recently?"

Kurama flinched at Hibari's sultry voice, a twitch instantly forming. She had already asked him that exact same question at least every hour on the hour, and it was beginning to really get on the usual calm fox's nerve.

"Yes, Hibari I have."

"How is he? Did he ask about me? Do I need to go see him?" Hibari was standing next to him now, eyes softened in _affection_ for the Fire demon.

"He is doing very well but we did not have much time to talk," Kurama said to her, his eyes glowing mischievously, a smirk growing on his lips. "He was too busy with Callie's bath…"

Kurama knew he had hit a nerve. Hibari's eyes narrowed and she growled. "A bath?! What the hell is that little monkey thinking?! Hiei-san is mine, all mine, and she can't have him!!"

At this, Kurama turned, frowning, and Hibari knew she had done something wrong.

"Hibari, I suggest you leave this greenhouse right now before I deprive Koenma of an herbalist."

Without pausing, the ram-demon scrambled from the terrarium. A portal was waiting on her and she stepped through, appearing at the temple. The noises that bombarded her sensitive ears irked her in the worst way.

"GET BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANCE, MONKEY!"

Hiei's voice boomed throughout the temple, following by Callie's laughing.

"Come and get me, Hiei!!"

"Monkey, get in here this instance!!"

"No!"

"Monkey…" Hiei's voice growled in warning before he strode out into the rain to grab Callie.

"Yay Hiei!! I knew you love me!!" Callie tackle hugged him, knocking him over and right into a puddle.

"Damnit Monkey!!"

"Umm…ooops….Sorry Hiei." Callie sat on his legs, scratching her head, muttering apology after apology.

"Get off of me NOW!"

Callie squeaked and jumped off, running into the temple, leaving a trail of muddy footsteps in her wake. Hiei raised from the ground, his once black clothes now brown with mud, the white spot in his hair now a nasty brown color, bits and pieces of leaves and stick covering him. His entire body twitched, his hand moving toward his katana.

"Oh Hiei-san what did that horrible little human do to you?!" Hibari chose this moment to enter the room, looking out to see Hiei covered from hair tip to toe in mud.

Callie growled, looking over at the demoness. "Who are you calling horrible little human?! You can't call me that!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he disappeared, only to reappear in front of Hibari.

"Not going to grind your body against mine? Perhaps I should thank Callie for showing me how to keep you off of me."

Hibari paled before perking back up, her voice purring. "So you want me to grind against you? Well Hiei-san, we can just go give you a bath and clean that off of you…then I'll grind against you as long as you want me to."

Callie's head fell, her eyes watering, breaths catching in her throat in little gasps. Hiei looked over at her and growled. Seeing his attention had drifted elsewhere, Hibari took this chance to walk, or rather stalk, over to the tiny human.

"Look what you did to Hiei-san you little freak!! How dare you do this! Why can't you just die already you ugly little monkey?!"

The room was silent. Deadly silent.

Then Callie began wailing, sobs wracking her fragile body, and she ran over to a panicked Yukina, who glared at the ram-demoness, hugging the girl tightly to her, stroking her short hair.

"Hibari. Get out, now," Yukina said, her voice cold as it had been when defending her Kazuma.

"You just made a big mistake."

Hibari turned to Hiei, her face going to seduction mode until she saw Hiei. His katana was out, power radiating off of him. His arm pulsed with the power of the dragon, wanting to be let out to consume the ram-demon.

"Oh Hiei-san. What is wrong?"

"You called me monkey!! ONLY HIEI CAN CALL M E MONKEY!!"

Hibari twisted around to see Callie's fist rushing towards her face. On instinct, she slapped away the human's hand and slammed her own fist into the girl's gut, smirking smugly.

Gasps rang out in the room as Callie was hurtled into the wall, putting a dent in it, her limp form falling to the ground.

"CALLIE!" Yukina, Botan, and Kuwabara yelled out, rushing to the girl's aid.

"You bitch. That does it."

Hibari turned to Hiei, only to come face to face with a miniature form of Hiei's dragon. The eyes glowed a bright red, growls escaping its throat.

"H-Hiei-san…what are you do-ARRGGGGGGG!!"

The dragon attacked the slut, consuming her, disgust apparent on its evil face. Callie struggled to sit up, blood trailing from her mouth. Her eyes were wide, clearly not hurt too much. Everyone one watched in wonder until the dragon finally finished eating her, blood pooling on the floor beneath it. It looked towards Hiei then to Callie and spoke in the short demon's mind.

'_Fire Demon, never make me each something as gross as that again. Just slash her with your katana. You have completely ruined my appetite._'

Hiei rushed over to Callie, his face lined with worry as he placed hand on the girl's forehead. "We need to get you to the hospital. Don't worry, I have you, Callie." She looked up at him, eyes full of admiration. "I know. Thank you Hiei…I love yo-"

Callie was cut off as a loud BUUUURRRRRPPPPP shook the temple.

The group looked over at the dragon, sweatdrops and all.

'_Told you she was disgusting._'


	3. Hiei's Sweet Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYU gang

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYU gang. Callie and Hibari are owned by the striking, resplendent, sweet hearted BlackBelt!

Selenity: Well I am taking a couple hours off of writing my _**Soul of Ages**_ story to write this one-shot. In my last one I/Hiei killed off Hibari. So….I figured I could make a Hibari Alternate Death Scenes series of one-shots! If you would like to see Hibari killed off in any way, just suggest it in a review and I will write it up! I will continue doing this until BlackBelt finishes the story or tells me to quit….OO

_**Alternate Hibari Death Scene**_

_**Death by Sweet Snow**_

_Hibari will learn one thing before she finally dies…Never, ever, EVER take Hiei's Sweet Snow!!_

Callie skipped happily down the grocery aisle, Shiori and little Shuichi following behind with the cart.

"Callie-chan, please stay with us. We're almost finished and then we can go home and you can cook us supper," Shiori said to her daughter, smiling.

"Okay!!" Callie stopped and waited for them. As she followed the pair, she took in the kitchen appliances section. Suddenly, she stopped, her eyes wide, a loud gasp escaping her throat.

"OH MY GOD!!" Callie ran over to the appliances while Shiori and Shuichi stared at her with odd looks on their faces.

"Mom!! Can we get this, please?! I wanna make some!!"

Shiori walked slowly over to where her daughter stood, chuckling at the girl's strange behavior.

"What is…oh? Well I supposed we could get it. It doesn't look too expensive so I suppose we can get it."

"Oh thank you mom!! Now I can make Hiei some of his 'sweet snow'!"

Shiori giggled at Callie's infatuation with the short fire demon and wandered off to get more chocolate.

_**-- Will and Determination BB -- Wit and Courage BB -- Soul of Ages SH -- **_

Callie hummed delightedly as she piddled around in the kitchen, gathering all of the components to make the ice cream. She had already made the food and it was cooking in the oven and on the stove. Now she just had to make the ice cream but what flavor…

"CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE DOUGH!!"

A thump was heard and the sound of running feet met her ears as her entire family appeared in the kitchen, huffing and out of breath. Kurama was looking around for some kind of enemy while the others were checking her over to make sure she was okay.

"Ummm….hi?" Callie said, smiling sheepishly. Shiori muttered something about going back to reading her manga and began raiding the cabinets for some chocolate while her father and Little Shuichi went back outside. Kurama watched her for a few more moments, shaking his head, before leaving with Shiori.

"Hehe…Now for the ice cream!!"

Two hours later, the family sat around in the living room, patting their stomachs, bowls sitting on the table, now devoid of the delicious meal that had been consumed.

"Hey Kurama? Can I go to the temple and take Hiei some of this ice cream?" Callie pouted, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Kurama sighed, "Yes, let's go. You had better bundle up, though. Hiei would have my throat if he thought I let you out of the house without being bundled up."

Giggling, Shiori helped Callie into her coat while Kurama waited. Callie then ran into the kitchen and a couple of crashes and "I'm fine!!"s later, she appeared with an ENORMOUS container.

"Callie-chan! Is all of that for Hiei?!" Little Shuichi just stared at his sister as she carried the humongous vat of ice cream.

Laughing quietly, Kurama bent down and took the container from her. "Callie, you had better let me carry that. It's almost as big as you."

Callie glared at him but relinquished the sweet snow. "Bye everyone! Be back later!"

The duo made their way to the temple, Callie running into several poles and tripping in cracks along the way. When they finally reached the temple, Callie ran up the stairs and burst into the temple.

"HIEI!! Where are you my l-" she stopped when she saw Hibari pressed up against Hiei, one of her plump breasts nearly falling out of her skimpy outfit. Hiei was just looking out his window, ignoring the ram demoness. Hibari stopped when she saw Callie come in though, her lip rising in a snarl.

"What are you doing here, little monster?"

"Umm…I…I just brought Hiei some ice cream…"

Hiei looked over at her, noticing she was bundled up, but saw the gleam of sadness in her eyes. Then, he saw the blood on her cheek and his temper flared as he stomped over to her, pointing at her cheek.

"What did you do this time, monkey?! I told you to be more careful!!"

"Huh? Oh this is nothing but a little scrape. I just fell on th-"

"Nothing but a little scrape?! Yeah right! You probably have bruises and cuts all over you!"

Callie grinned sheepishly, "Well…ummm…I don't have more than another dozen."

Hiei yanked at her hair, pulling her inside the temple, making her sit on the couch, taking a seat next to her.

"Stay here. Wait, did you come by yourself?!"

"No, Hiei. She came with me. I just had to try to get up the stairs with her…package," Kurama said as he stumbled through the door, his eyes glancing at the revealing Hibari before he walked over and set the tank of ice cream on the table, causing it to crack and crash to the floor.

"Hiei! I made you some ice cream!!" Callie said as she latched herself onto him, his eye beginning to twitch.

"….what type?" Hiei looked down at her, eyes narrowed.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough!!"

Hiei smirked and proceeded to make his way over to the ice cream vat.

Callie looked over at Hibari and smiled sweetly. "Hibari, would you like some? It's Hiei's favorite food!"

Hibari smiled warily back. "Oh it is? Well then, if Hiei-san likes it it must be delicious."

She walked over and took a spoon from the bag with the vat as Hiei pulled off the lid, his eyes widening.

"You did well, monkey. Looks like there may be some hope for you yet," Hiei said as he began taking big bites of the ice cream.

Hibari watched him and then took a small bite. "UGH!!" She spit it out, hitting Callie in the face. "That is nasty!! Hiei-san, you shouldn't be eating this! Here, I will get rid of it." She began placing the lid back on the ice cream but was stopped by Hiei's katana at her throat.

"Leave the sweet snow alone or I will slit your throat right now," Hiei's voice growled menacingly.

"B-But Hiei-san! This is not good for you! This horrible little brat can't make anything! Just look at how ugly she is! She is nothing but a monkey!"

Hiei looked over at Callie when he heard her sob, seeing her eyes watering with tears.

'_That's it. I have had enough of this demon slut._'

"Only I am allowed to call her monkey."

Hibari gulped, backing up as Hiei advanced on her.

"You remember how you said you thought I was oh so powerful? Well, I think it's time you see my most powerful attack."

Her eyes grew as wide as his fists, whimpers escaping the throat of the ram-demoness.

"Hi-Hiei-san please forgive me. I did not mean to call her th-"

Hibari was cut off as Hiei's power pulsed from his arm and the dragon appeared, the air around them crackling with the strength, the bloodlust of the Darkness Dragon.

"Prepare to die, you whore," Hiei said, ordering the dragon to attack.

"Nooo!! Hiei-san!!"

Her screams echoed throughout the temple as the dragon consumed her, ripping her limb from limb.

Callie watched on, amazed, her previous sadness forgotten.

"Holy crap Hiei…Hey…you wanna go meet Shizuka?"


End file.
